Three Crazy Nights
by OnTheMurderScene
Summary: What happens when Sora has an epic misadventure of a birthday party and the infamous Axel is invited to the discord of Roxas, what will happen when the two bond, and what does Sora have planned for his three day slumber party? AkuRoku SoKu Zemyx
1. Pop tart porn

Chapter 1

Pop Tart Porn

"Aaaah! Sora! What the hell?" yelled Roxas, annoyed that his spiky haired friend had tackled him from behind once again. The streets of Twilight Town were silent and all that could be heard in the small park was the boys' laughter and Roxas's yells.

"Hey Roxas!" replied Sora, chipper as always.

"Uh, hi?" said Roxas, calmed down after Sora's intrusion.

"Watch ya doin' on Friday?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Oh, no reason, just wondering."

"Wondering what? What are you getting at Sora?" enquired Roxas, lazily swaying, back and forth in the park swing.

"Well..." Sora pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Roxas.

"What's this?"

"That is an invitation." answered Sora, innocently.

"An invitation to what?"

"Well open it and find out silly!" Rolling his eyes, Roxas opened and read the invitation-

_You're invited to Sora's 15__th__ Birthday Slumber Party!_

_When: Friday 1pm-Monday 1pm _

_Where: 813 Ronin St._

_Bring: Sleeping bag, and present_

"A slumber party?" asked Roxas.

"Yep! So will you come?" asked Sora hopeful as ever.

"Err...I don't know."

"Oh come on Roxas! Please come! There's some one coming to the party who I really want you to meet!"

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, well that's a surprise."

"Come on Sora, tell me!"

"Nope. I guess you'll just have to come to find out!"

"Fine, I'll come."

"Really?! Thanks Roxas!" With that, the boy left the park, leaving Roxas alone.

_What's the harm? It's only a slumber party I guess..._

"Time for some ice cream!" Said Roxas to himself as he entered the ice cream parlor, the bell above the door ringing and alerting the girl behind the counter to his presence. _Hmmm, sea salt, or chocolate? _

"Hey Roxas!" The blonde turned his focus away from the menu and faced his friend Riku, who had just walked in, carrying a shopping bag with the Toy Store logo on it.

"Oh, hey Riku, what's in the bag?"

"It's Sora's present. Want to see what I get him?"

"Sure." Riku stuck his hand in the bag and pulled out a teddy bear. Roxas couldn't do much but stare, unbelievably, at the cuddly little bear. Though, he wasn't as shocked as he probably should have been.

"Think Sora will like it?" asked Riku.

"Oh, uh, yeah I'm sure he'll love it."

"Thanks, what did you get him?"

"I just got him that D.S. game that he's been begging for."

"Oh, I'm sure that he'll like it. Want to take a seat?"

The two boys got their ice cream and sat down at a booth.

"So did you hear?" asked Riku licking his vanilla ice cream cone.

"Hear what?"

"That there's gonna be some new kids at the party."

"Oh, really?" replied Roxas, only mildly interested in Riku and more focused on his melting ice cream.

"Yeah, Sora's cousin is coming and he's bringing a friend."

"Sora's cousin?" _Could this be the special person that Sora wants me to meet?_

"He's not much like Sora though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, Sora described him as being the black sheep of the family. He really wouldn't tell me much about him, he would even tell me his name! And his friend is some sort of musician, I didn't learn his name either."

"Wow, and you're his boyfriend." _If even Riku is in the dark then these guys must be something else. _

Roxas walked up the steps to the 813 Ronin St. home holding a present and a duffle bag. "Roxas!" The door opened and Roxas was almost immediately engulfed in one of Sora's monster hugs. After escaping narrowly from Sora he walked into the living room and was greeted by his two friends, Hayner and Riku.

"Hey Rox!" exclaimed Hayner at the site of the other blonde.

"Hey!"

"Sora didn't break any of your ribs did he?"

"No, I'm o.k. Hey, where's Pence?"

"Oh, he came down with the flu. He decided that it was a good idea to stand out in the rain and take pictures of puddles." replied Riku, answering the blondes question about the absent friend.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Well, anyways, anyone have an idea of when the mystery cousin is showing up?" enquired Hayner.

"Oh, don't worry guys, my cousin and his friend will be here any minute now!" Said Sora, and no more then five seconds later the door bell rang fallowed by several taps on the door. As Sora left the room to answer the door the room fell silent as the three boys waited for their friend to return with the two unknown guests. Moments later, Sora walked into the room escorted by two, older looking boys. One boy, on his left, had bright red hair which resembled a flame and two identical, triangular tattoos on either side of his face. On Sora's right was another boy who was blonde, with several, misplaced bangs falling across his face. He was also carrying a large case that looked like it held a large guitar.

_So, the prodigal cousin has arrived. _Thought Roxas in his head, taking in the appearance of the two.

"Ahem." said Sora, unnecessarily trying to get the rooms attention. "I would like to introduce you too my cousin Axel." Gesturing to his left, "And his friend Demyx." Gesturing to his right.

"So these are your friends?" asked Axel, almost in a mocking tone that put him immediately on Roxas's bad side.

"So, you guys enjoy music?" asked Demyx sheepishly trying to start a conversation, and it worked in all of its awkward glory.

A while later the party had picked up nicely. Hayner and Demyx were out in the corner of the living room talking about something or other, and Demyx flaunting his musical abilities. It turns out that the instrument hiding in that massive case was a sitar which Demyx considered himself an expert at. Sora and Riku were playing video games of some sort on his T.V. Though despite the atmosphere, Roxas, as in any social situation was left hanging on the edge of the room drinking his soda. Though, the blonde was not the only one being left out of the party, the tall red head, Axel was on the opposite side of the room, also excluded. Unknown to Roxas, Axel, had been eyeing him ever since he entered the room, and was still sneakelly watching him.

_So, this is the famous Roxas? Wow, he's just how Sora described him to me. That kid knows me too well..._while the red head was thinking he was unaware of the smirk that was now playing across his face. He was also unaware of the fact that Roxas, the cause of these thoughts, was also thinking about him.

_This is the guy that Sora was all excited about me meeting? Sora really doesn't know my taste I guess. What was he thinking? Look at this guy, he's a freak show. _Roxas took in Axel's appearance. The boy didn't exactly blend in. He was adorned with a black T-shirt featuring a message in red writing that said "Play With Matches" and red trip pants, straight out of Hot Topic.

Suddenly, Axel decided to pay the little blonde on the other side of the room a visit. Casually, the lanky teen walked over to Roxas.

_Oh shit, he's coming over here! _Mentally screamed the boy.

"Sooooooo, how are yoooooouu?" asked Axel, stretching the vowels out.

"Ummm, o.k.?"

"That's goooooood." answered Axel, slightly leaning in towards Roxas.

"So, what's your name again?" enquired the red head.

"Roxas."

"Roxas, Roxas, hmmm..." Axel tested the name a few time to see how it felt on his lips.

"That's a boring name." Bluntly stated Axel.

"What's wrong with my name?" demanded Roxas, annoyed at Axel's remark.

"I'm gonna call you Roxie!"

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Roxas.

"So Roxie, ever seen pop tart porn?"

"What the hell is pop tart porn?" Asked Roxas, who was more than confused by this conversation.

"Oh, you know, porn, only with pop tarts! Haven't you ever seen porn before Roxie?"

"No! Why would I be watching porn?"

"What!? You've never seen porn?" yelled Axel. The room got a bit quieter and Roxas could feel his friends staring at him and Axel. The last thing he wanted was Hayner telling everyone at school that Roxas watched porn with a freak like Axel.

To Roxas's relief the conversation was cut short when Sora got up in the center of the room as if to make an announcement.

"Time for cake and presents!" Yelled Sora as enthusiastically as a five year old about to get his first bike. The boys gathered around the table to sing happy birthday. Axel pulled a lighter out of his pocket and prepared to light the cake when Sora grabbed it away and handed the flaming contraption to Riku. "What the hell Sora? I'm responsible enough to light a fricken birthday cake?" Said Axel, insulted. "Oh yeah? Remember when you were 8 and you decided that you were responsible enough to run the stove? You weren't aloud near anything except cereal and milk for a year." replied Sora, blatantly. Riku began lighting the birthday candles, Axel still grumbling under his breath. "Time to sing happy birthday!" announced Riku. The boys all sang the song that they had sung a thousand times and then began hastily digging into the cake, only to be met with a horrible taste.

"What the hell is in this?" asked Hayner as he chocked down a bite of the cake.

"I think I saw a finger!" exclaimed Demyx, examining his slice.

"Shh, don't make Sora feel bad." scolded Riku, always looking out for the younger male, who after all was his boyfriend.

"Do you guys like the cake?" asked Sora with his huge puppy dog eyes.

"Oh. yeah, it's great Sora." replied Roxas, not wanting to face the wrath of Riku. Fearing the pain they would face if they upset Sora, all the boys chocked down a peace to prove to Sora that they liked his putrid cake. Though, the concoction was quickly disposed of as soon as the boy turned his back, but Riku was the last one to dump his cake, wanting to eat some more just to please his boyfriend.

Soon after the cake and the presents were unwrapped and then there seemed nothing left for the boys to do but enjoy themselves.

Roxas was now playing video games with Hayner, trying hard to distance himself from Axel, fearing another conversation. Demyx was also instructing Riku on the sitar. Suddenly, Riku walked into the middle of the room and addressed the group of boys.

"Well boys, it's time for the _real_ fun to being." _What does he got up his sleeve?_ thought Roxas.

"Three words my friends, Truth or Dare."

"Riku, that's a terrific idea!" exclaimed Sora, thrilled that his boyfriend had thought of the perfect game to kick off the first night of the party. _Oh god. _Roxas silently prayed for a reason to ditch the party. As all the boys began to talk and move into a circle in the middle of the room Roxas locked eyes with a certain tattooed, red headed boy, who had a smirk a mile wide, playing across his face in away that made Roxas want to puke from the twinge of butterflies that were gathering in his stomach.


	2. King of the World

**Chapter notes:** O.k. hope you enjoy the second chapter. A lot of what's happened and is gonna happen in this story has been influenced and inspired by my friends and me.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts, or anything else that may be mentioned in this chapter that is obviously not an original creation.

**Music to listen to while or after reading this chapter:**

**Caramel Dansen **

x

**Chapter 2**

**King of the World**

_Oh shit. _Was the first thought that crossed Roxas's mind. The boys had formed a circle in the middle of the lights for atmosphere and Riku was now wielding a blue flash light. Roxas's stomach was in a knot as the game began.

"So, who's willing to go first?" enquired Riku.

"I will!" exclaimed Hayner, who was seated on Roxas's rite.

"O.k. Truth or dare?" questioned Riku.

With out much thought Hayner answered.

"Dare." A sly smile slowly spread across the silver haired teens face as he devised a dare.

"Hmmmm...I dare you to strip down to your under wear, put on Sora's batman cape, climb on the roof and yell' I'm king of the world!'" Riku finished presenting his dare and then sat back, obviously pleased with himself.

_Holy crap..._Thought Roxas. He began to thank god that he had not been victim of Riku's evil genius. Roxas turned his head to stare at the other blonde next to him.

"O.k." replied Hayner curtly.

In seconds he was up off the floor stripping down to his under wear and tying the bat man cape around his neck. All the other boys stared unbelievably and amused at Hayner. Even Riku seemed a little surprised that Hayner was going through with it.

The small group fallowed Hayner out to Sora's garage to retrieve the ladder. Riku fetched the ladder and put it up against the side of the house. Hayner began to climb up the ladder while the other boys spastically looked around making sure that no one was out watching.

"Dude, don't worry. It's midnight, no ones up watching us." Reassured Demyx.

"Well, no one except perverts...." chimed Axel.

"You wouldn't happen to know any perverts, would you roxie?" asked Axel, leaning in and invading Roxas's personal bubble.

"Yes, actually. I'm looking at-"Roxas's retort was cut short by numerous "Shushing."

It seems that Hayner had made it on the roof and was now facing the group. There was a period of silence. Suddenly, the boy opened is mouth and yelled, "I'm king of the world!" while rhythmically beating his chest. The group immediately started laughing hysterically. Their laughter was cut short though, when a few neighborhood dogs began barking.

"Shit..." whispered several of the boys as they made their way back into the house. Hayner, how ever had gotten the bat man cape caught in the ladder, whole getting down, Riku and Roxas almost pissed their pants with laughter while trying to help him down.

X

Back inside the house, the party regrouped and gathered in a circle once again in the middle of Sora's living room. Roxas had already begun silently praying that he wouldn't be picked next, especially after seeing what Hayner was made to do.

"Hayner it's your turn to pick the next victim." said Sora, cheerfully.

"Hmmmm..." Hayner mused as he gazed around the circle of friends.

"I choose...."

_Not me, not me... _Roxas chanted.

"Sora." decided Hayner. _Thank god..._ Thought Roxas.

"Truth or Dare?" asked the enthusiastic blonde.

"Truth." replied Sora.

"O.k. Lets see, what's a good question to ask? Oh, I know! Have you and Riku ever fucked?" Everyone was silent in the room, except Axel and Demyx as they had begun to have a giggle fit. Roxas could see the funniness though, and he had to fight back the urge to laugh with them.

"Well no, but we've done lots of other things..." sora began explaining his and Riku's love life, in detail while he was oblivious to everyone around him. He was also unaware the Riku was sitting next to him laughing wickedly, with the flash light shining on, and shading his face like how you do when you tell a ghost story.

"Err, o.k. Sora, we don't need or want to know all of that. Anyways, it's your turn to pick someone." said Hayner, ending Sora's continuous blabbing.

"Oh, right. So, who shall I pick?" The Birth Day boy peered around the room making eye contact with everyone, picking out his prey. Some how Roxas knew that who ever was picked next was absolutely screwed.

"Roxas."

"Huh?" The spiky haired blonde was momentarily confused.

"Roxas, truth or dare?" Enquired Sora innocently.

With all the terror of some one who had just been put before a firing squad, Roxas then realized that he had been picked. And to his even greater horror, he heard the word, "Dare." escape his lips.

"No! Wait, I meant truth!" Yelled the blonde, trying to save himself.

"Too late, no taking it back." said Demyx.

"That's rite." agreed Riku.

"What shall the dare be?" Sora sat back and mused this while Roxas tried his hardest to think of a way to get out of this with out hurting the feelings of his friend. Roxas was searching the group of friends for any help, when he made eye contact with a certain red head, suddenly, a wave of detest washed over the boy.

_I don't care what I have to do as long as it doesn't having anything to do with that freak._

"I've got it!" exclaimed Sora, startling the boys.

"Oh, god." Whispered Roxas sunder his breath.

"I dare you...to spend an hour in the closet with Axel!"

Roxas, all of a sudden felt like he need to puke, but all he could do was nod and stare while a tattooed boy in trip pants began smiling so wide that you would've thought that he had just won the lottery, or fallen in love.

**Authors Notes:** O.K. thank you to all those who actually read this. Please review!


	3. The Molestation Begins

**Chapter notes:** O.k. hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of my fanfict my friends, this is where the real AkuRoku starts so be prepared.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom hearts, or anything else that may be mentioned in this chapter that is obviously not an original creation.

**Music to listen to while or after reading this chapter:**

**If You Were Gay- from Avenue Q**

**x**

**Chapter 3**

**The Molestation Begins**

"Roxas? Roxas?" Sora was waving a hand in front of the boys face. It seems that Roxas had fallen into a trance after hearing his fate.

"Uh, what?"

"Time for you to start your dare!" said Demyx.

"Yeah, Roxie, you get to spend an entire hour in a closet with me, aren't you excited?" Axel mockingly asked.

"Shut up." breathed Roxas as he walked past Axel and made his way to the larger closet in Sora's room.

"O.K. you guys, Riku is gonna time how long your in the closet starting with when we close the door, you'll be in there exactly 60 minutes." explained Sora, and with that Axel and Roxas shuffled into the closet and the door was closed behind them.

"Sooooooo Roxie? Aren't you glad to see me?" asked Axel .

"No, actually." replied Roxas frankly.

"Awww, why not?"

"Because you're an obnoxious freak."

"Do you really think that?" The red head had stopped mocking and was now asking a sincere question.

"Yes."

"Jeez, I didn't know I came off that way." The lanky boys face fell, instantly.

"Well, maybe I judged you a little fast." admitted Roxas reluctantly. For some reason he didn't like seeing Axel sad.

"I agree, let me show you who I _really_ am."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well, since we're stuck in a closet alone for an hour, let's play a game!"

_Oh jeez _Thought Roxas. He could see that things at least were better then he thought.

"Let's play....ten fingers!"

"Ten fingers?" Roxas remembered the game from years past when he would play it with Hayner when they got bored. The game always led in various strange directions, and he couldn't even imagine where it could go with Axel.

"Yep."

"Err, can't we play something else?"

"Come on Roxie, it will be fun!"

"Fine. I can't remember how to play exactly, though."  
"It's not hard, you just hold up your hands, ten fingers in all, then you say something that you've never done, and if the other person has done it then they put one of their fingers down. Whoever has the most fingers left at the end wins." Explained the red head in a rush.

"So, let's start! I'll go first." Decided Axel holding up his hands.

"Sooo, I've never...tried to buy dirty magazines from a gas station."

"I bet you tried to steel them though." said Roxas.

"Me, steal? Why Roxie, I am offended."

"Sure, anyways, no, I never tried to steal magazines from a gas station. My turn to ask."

Roxas sat in the dark closet thinking of something that would surely knock out one of the older boy's fingers.

"I've never, set my house on fire trying to make toast." Roxas watched as one of Axel's fingers slowly bent down.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Shut up, I was eight and it was my birthday and I was trying to show my mom that I could make my own breakfast!"

Gathering himself a moment later Axel remembered it was his turn.

"O.k. I've never, spent more then three hours in the bath room doing my hair."

"Liar. If you don't spend forever doing your hair then how the hell does it get like that?" Roxas called Axel out on the fact that his hair was bright red with spikes high enough to touch the sky.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I'm just effortlessly this beautiful." said Axel full of himself.

"Yeah, rite. Anyways, finger down." stated Roxas. The game went on much the same until They were both down to one finger.

"O.k. Hmmmm...I've never ran through a field of flaming daisies." Roxas just stared at the red head incredulously.

"No, Axel, neither have I."

"Danm!" exclaimed Axel.

"Ehh, O.K. I've never cried during a movie."

"Finger down." said Axel, thus ending their little game.

"I win." said Roxas.

"Yes, you do, and you know what that means, don't you?"

"No, what does it mean Axel?" asked Roxas almost snidely.

"It means that you get a kiss."

"What?" Before Roxas could shield himself or react the red head was practically on top of him and pressing his lips to Roxas's. The blond was furious at the red head and immediately pushed him off.

"What the hell Axel?! Seriously, what the fuck was that?"

"Jeez, Roxas, it was only a _little_ kiss."

"What? There is no _little_ kiss Axel I'm not your boy friend!" yelled Roxas.

"So? It's not like that means you can't enjoy it."

"Enjoy it? How am I supposed to enjoy a kiss from a person that I don't even like, especially a_ boy_ person?"

"Hey, calm down. I-." Axel was cut off when a knock came at the closet door. It opened, revealing the chipper face of Sora.

"Hey guys, is everything O.K.? We thought we heard yelling."

"Uh, yeah, everything's fine." said Axel glancing at Roxas who was in the corner, farthest away glaring at him.

"Oh, that's good. Anyways, you guys can come out now!" Roxas swiftly pushed his way past Sora, getting out of the closet as quickly as possible, leaving Axel in the closet alone, rejected.

Minutes later, all the boys were back in Sora's living room. It was 3 in the morning and they all agreed, much to Sora's dismay, that it was time for sleep. As the boys all laid out their sleeping bags, Roxas couldn't help but notice that Axel had laid out his in the corner farthest away from him. He almost felt...bad for Axel, almost, anyways. Soon all the boys were asleep, with the exception of a tall red head.

Looking around and realizing that he was the only one up, Axel slowly, and stealthily got out of his sleeping bag. He crept through to the other side of the living room to where Roxas laid, sleeping sound. The teen slowly knelt down beside Roxas, and ever so quietly, planted a small kiss on the boys for head and then on his lips.

"Good night Roxie." he whispered.

And with his mission accomplished Axel slowly went back to his sleeping bag and slept soundly through the night.


End file.
